Grandline: Episode 7
'''Black Steel '''is the seventh Episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Cameron chases down Black Steel Gajeel, forced to face his toughest challenge yet in the upcoming Pirate Lord. Plot A large brawl has occured on slave island between the Iron Soul, Red and White Wing Pirates over "The Halo". Squall has been freed by Lyndis and now he plans to retake his weapon but is unable to thanks to a mysterious figure swooping onto and out of the field with the ring. Distraught, Keis takes Squall hostage and demands that the ring be recovered by its theif. Cameron and Lyndis nearly submit to her wishes but Clive returns to confront her and sends the two off to find the their and regain The Halo. The two set off as Clive threatens to crush Keis with his Devil Fruit abilities; she unveils this is just as bluff as Clive is actually unable to crush human flesh. Meanwhile; Cameron rushes off ahead and catches up with the anonymous theif. He chases down the figure to a large building at the peak of slave island; and at its top floor is none other then Black Steel Gajeel himself looking down with a menacing stare. Cameron battles Gajeel to try and get the Halo back but is easily overwhelmed by Gajeel's Logia type Devil Fruit; the Iron Iron Fruit. This allows Gajeel to transform his body into incredibly tough steel. Gajeel even leaves himself open to a direct hit from Cam's most powerful attack, but its rendered useless by his Iron "Scales". Lyndis catches up to aid Cameron but her attacks are just as ineffective, bored with the battle Gajeel pounces on the two to finish them off. Meanwhile, Clive verbally battles Keis who has Squall in her clutches as a hostage. Before long Gajeel arrives with a defeated Lyndis and Cam and offers a new proposition. He originally planned to use the money for both Squall and the Halo to fund an operation that would put the Iron Soul Pirates name on the map. But his new plan is to defeat three of the most well known pirates on the grandline; Squall, Clive and Keis. This would instantly prove his strength as a captain and get him known; which is mainly what Gajeel is all about, he wants fame and power. He returns the halo to Squall; hoping to battle him at full strength as his first victim. Squall is fatigued from starvation and his inital injuries at the hands of Gajeel and his pirates. This renders him defenceless as Gajeel brutalises him to defeat. Before he finishes Squall off, Clive uses his devil fruit technique to not crush, but seperate Keis' body into several small versions of herself, rendering her harmless. Gajeel's attention is now turned to an injured Clive who he hopes to finish off and finnaly achieve his goal of proving his worth as an upcoming pirate Lord. But before Gajeel victimizes the injured Yonko, Cameron returns to conscieness and challanges Gajeel. Interested in one more battle; Gajeel agrees and stands off with the Rainbow Warrior before their final bout. Category:Anime Category:Episode